


Until we Sleep

by MariStellata



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariStellata/pseuds/MariStellata
Summary: Garrus, Mordin, and Thane forced to watch Shepard be raped by a human on orders of the illusive man due to her porn search history mostly being about aliens then try to comfort her afterwards.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian/Thane Krios/Mordin Solus, Female Shepard/Mordin Solus, Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Kudos: 7





	Until we Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will write more to this or not, it was mostly based on a dream I had which I wrote down the basics when I woke up. I think I must be hyped about the remake/remaster edition they are doing for mass effect. Here’s hoping it’s good!

Shepard is well liked and respected by her crew. She keeps her interactions professional and only uses the web recreationally when she’s off the clock and having issues sleeping. The Illusive Man however is disgusted by her net searches, while he is assured by his agents onboard the Normandy that Shepard hasn’t been having any type of sexual relations with anyone; her search history features much more Turian, Drell, and Salarian than the Cerberus leader is comfortable with. 

Rather then bringing this up with Lawson , the Illusive Man decides to use psychological trauma to turn Shepard away from such alien interests. If nothing else his scheme should embarrass her enough to avoid these pesky curiosities she seems to be indulging in. He picks out one of his more anti-alien sentiment focused sleeper agents for the job and emails them a brief of their instructions. He makes some adjustments to EDI as well so the ship can’t alert Shepard to the activities. 

They only have one shot at this so they start with the subject which seems to pose the highest threat as far as leaking info and evading capture: Professor Mordin Solus. The professor has been extremely careful of bugs on the ship and has taken many precautions to avoid being caught unawares. It takes a few weeks of studying the amphibians schedule and habits before they find a pattern which proves useful but once they do they move along to observing the assassin. 

The drell’s weakness seems to coincide with his meditation’s, solipsism, and occasional medical needs, while not entirely easy to plan for they find some patterns with turning up the humidity leaving the lizard in a distracted state of labored breathing. The Turian is almost to easy to plan for, he keeps to the same schedule and basically in the same area when not on mission so it’s easy to sneak in and hide a device in his work area to be detonated remotely in time with a remote activated door lock. Lastly they work out a plan that will help keep Shepard out of the way while they prepare the task. Her nightmares of suffocation in space have already increased her reliance on sleeping pills so they plan a sudden spike in the dosage to coincide with the event. 

First they make the move on Mordin. Tampering with the scientist data distracts him just enough so they can make it into the lab. The plan after that doesn’t go as smoothly though. The only way they manage to get the salarian to cooperate is with threats of blackmail, leaking the part he played in the genophage research to the public. Somehow the doctor is convinced to come along and haverestraints applied which won’t let him move from Shepard’s couch. The drell is taken care of by upping the humidity of his room and locking him inside till he passes out , struggling to breathe. He’s then easily restrained and taken to Shepard’s quarters though they worry Edi might have started picking up on the situation they are assured she is unable to alert Shepard as to what’s going on. 

Garrus is working on some upgrades to the ships guns when the chamber starts filling with gas. Initially he worries it’s a malfunction but the smell gives it away as a sleeping gas, he tries to make it out the door only to find himself locked in as the drug starts to take affect. While he is out the Cerberus agent restrains him, shoves him in a crate which he loads on a rolling cart and uses the elevator to get to Shepard’s quarters. Overall the Turian proves to be the least conspicuous subject to entrap.

Once the three non humans have been restrained and seated so as to see Shepard who is still out due to the sleeping pills she’d been given the agent has her door locked down to prevent other crew from accidentally disturbing. Next rouses the passed out Turian and Drell. Agent then injects Shepard with a temporary paralysis drug and a waking formula which jolts her awake rather nastily. She struggles but finds her body sluggish and unresponsive for her when she tries to push the agent away.He plays a holo vid of the illusive man laying out the situation and her punishment for watching alien pornography, Shepard goes pale , having been unaware her browsing history would have been subject to to illusive man to review. 

Mordin says little, observing the situation unfolding before him. He had been fiddling with his Omni-tool when the agent had been distracted trying to covertly send a message or get the ship computer to get help but hadn’t had much success due to the blocks which where placed. Thane can’t do much more then cough and gasp for breath as the humidity had taken a toll on his lungs something which upsets Shepard to no end, knowing she was the reason such a dangerous tampering had taken place which would eventually cause the kind hearted and thoughtful drell an earlier demise considering his already damaged lungs. Garrus is the most aggressive, fighting his restraints and growling such that the duo tonality of his sub harmonics are more noticeable than usual. 

It’s all for not when the agent strips Shepard, putting her body on display with no regard for her embarrassed jabbering and apologies as he roughly forces his way inside. It doesn’t take long before she’s silently crying, her eyes clenched shut in embarrassment and agony, the funky smell of sex and iron flavor the air. Garrus can’t help his pained keening seeing Shepard hurt like this. Suddenly there’s the click of a door override and the rapist is shot by a fuming Miranda Lawson, she gently tries to remove Shepard from the man genuinely disgusted by Cerberus’s tactics in this situation.Once the dead rapist is thrown to the floor Miranda proceeds to wrap a blanket around Shepard awkardly and goes to release Mordin, Thane, and Garrus who refuse to leave without being sure Shepard is ok. Miranda pulls Mordin aside seeing he’s the only one who appears to be calm in the situation and explains while EDI had blocks placed so as not to tell Miranda , those blocks hadn’t pertained to Joker, so when EDI had encouraged him to go to Miranda while at first he’d been against it the worry for Shepard superseded his own dislike for Lawson. He had managed to stumble his way to her office despite his frailties rather then call her up and risk other crew over hearing. 

Seeing as Shepard seems in better hands with the aliens and knowing her own lack of general tact and empathy Miranda leaves them to try to help Shepard while she drags the dead body away to drop out the air lock and go do some work on EDI so things like this could never happen again. 

Garrus is the first to go to her, trilling worriedly and attempting to reach for her, her bodily control seems to still be a bit dull but the flinch of her face give away how traumatic the experience had been for her. He ask if there’s anything he can do to help her feel better and she croaks out in a wobbly broken voice that she wants a shower. Thane volunteers himself and Mordin to change the sheets for her, and she gives a weak shaky smile an nod, Garus carefully gathers her up and carries her to the bathroom in her quarters. Since she is still having issues working her muscles he does his best to try to wash her though her body is weird to him. She has to tell him how to wash her hair but once he starts running his hands through it he finds himself immensely drawn to the sensation. Meanwhile Thane and Mordin manage to get theblood stained sheets off the bed, clean the plastic mattress protector and Get new clean sheets on the bed. They toss the bloody andsex scented bed sheets in the hall to the elevator, Mordin notifying Miranda to handle its disposal. 

None of the men want to bring up the question as to why she had been interested in porn about each of their species. It seems inappropriate to ask now, and she seems broken that they had been the ones to witness it. When Garrus caries her back in the bedroom after bathing her he has to have Mordins help to get her dressed in her pajamas since her body is still not responding. It’s worrisome and begs the question of how long the drug will be in her system for. 

She is quieter then any of them have dealt with and Garus finds himself holding her close, protectively. Thane is doing his best not to dwell on what had happened worried he may slip into his eidetic memory and remind Shepard of what had occurred, instead he sits down on the opposite side as Garus and moves to brush the tangles out of her hair. Mordin seems hesitant to do anything, he knows they can’t leave Shepard alone right now, but there isn’t a good way to deal with a situation such as this. Rape isn’t something that can be fixed withfriendship or even sex.It’s a slow mentally taxing healing process that can’t be rushed. 


End file.
